I'm Taking You Home
by Pensage
Summary: Hinata hates it when her friends drag her out to clubs, especially when she's stuck by herself the whole time... lucky for her, a familiar face changes her night for the better, all because he decides that she needs a ride home. AU Sasuhina one-shot, rated M for a reason. R&R!


**All right, this is my first attempt at actually _publishing _smut, so I hope it's up to snuff. I wrote this for my friend Liza, and I'm glad she had me take on a pairing that I actually like!**

**Anywho, I really hope you like it! I'd love to improve it in any way you guys see fit, so be sure to leave a review if you have any critiques or suggestions. If you like it, be sure to favorite it, and maybe check out some of my other stuff if you'd like!**

**Okay, so that all aside, here's _I'm Taking You Home_, a Sasuhina one-shot.**

* * *

_I can't believe they're making me do this…_

Tucking a lock of dark blue hair behind one of her ears, Hinata sighed, taking a moment to let her eyes adjust to the dim light in the club. However, as she got tugged through the entryway by one of her over-enthusiastic friends, her senses were suddenly assailed by strobing lights, the reek of alcohol and smoke, and the brutal _thump _of stereotypical 'rave' music. The pale-eyed woman frowned slightly as she felt a jab of pain in her right temple, and as her friends scattered towards the dance floor and the bar, only one thought crossed her mind:

_Hinata Hyuga does _not _like partying_.

"Look, Hinata!" one of them said, her hand on the quiet girl's shoulder as she pointed at the bar. "Isn't he cute?"

Hinata looked over in the direction of her already-tipsy friend's finger, and when she saw him, she felt as though she was choking on her own throat. _Is that… Sasuke Uchiha? _He was working at the bar, his dark eyes showing his barely-hidden irritation with his inebriated customers. As she heard him yell something about his tip jar _not _being an ATM, a whirlwind of distant memories flashed through the young woman's head. _I haven't seen him since my father had their family over for dinner that one time… but that was _years _ago, there's no _way_ he'd remember me. Pull yourself together, girl!_

"Y-yeah, he's… cute," Hinata finally said, and her friend giggled like a schoolgirl, making Hinata inwardly roll her eyes.

"I would eat him _up_," her friend said, and Hinata almost growled. "He's got that bad-boy look about him… I bet he's an _animal_ in bed…"

"I need a drink." Hinata stormed away, her small hands balled up into trembling fists. _This is going to be a _long _night._

* * *

When she checked her phone a few hours later and saw that it was almost two in the morning, Hinata shook her head, stowing the device away in her purse. _I can't believe those guys are still prancing around like that_, she thought as she leaned back on her stool, the cool edge of the bar against her back. Her 'friends' - or 'classmates who made her leave the security and solitude of her apartment', as she liked to think of them - were still drinking and dancing and throwing small bills at each other, all in an attempt to desperately catch the attention of the small groups of skeevy guys lingering around the club.

Just as Hinata spun on her stool to grab the bottle of water she brought with her (_I don't want anyone to give me a spiked drink_, she'd thought), she was startled to see a pair of dark eyes boring into hers with their piercing gaze.

"U-umm…" Hinata's face flushed violently as she struggled to remember how to speak, and after a few awkward moments of stuttering, she finally blurted out a choked "H-hello."

"You're Hinata, right? Hinata Hyuga?" the bartender was leaning forward on his elbows, his white shirt clinging to his shoulders and a small barcloth in one hand. When the pale-eyed girl nodded, her cheeks phenomenally pink, he stuck his right hand forward and said, "I _knew _I recognized you. The name's Sasuke… Sasuke Uchiha."

Hinata took the hand he offered, her small hand dwarfed by his calloused fingers. "I remember you," she said softly. "You… you pulled my chair out from under me at my father's dinner party."

Sasuke's face didn't change, but Hinata could've sworn she saw a hint of a smile. "I think I would remember something like that… you're probably imagining things." His voice was flat and cool, just like his father's, but he somehow managed to convey a dry humor that made Hinata giggle into her hand. "You know, you don't strike me as a girl who thrives for the night-life."

"I'm n-not, trust me," Hinata stammered, cursing herself for her apparent inability to remain level-headed. _There's nothing to worry about_, she thought, _just a hot guy talking to me… no big deal_. "Plus I have exams to study for, so I'm _way _past my bed-time."

_Are you KIDDING me?! BED-TIME?! _Hinata screamed in her head, her complexion darkening as Sasuke looked at her curiously. _Oh GOD, you are such a moron… he probably thinks you're a total ditz now… _She was moments from turning and bolting for the door when he suddenly said, "You know, the bar's closing in a few minutes, so you'll have to wait."

Hinata's brow furrowed slightly as she looked at him, her smoky eyes catching the light of the nearby dance floor. "What're you talking about?"

"You obviously don't want to be here, so the fact that you've been stuck here for so long means that you're most likely lacking transportation of your own." Sasuke's eyes locked back onto hers, and she saw something in them she didn't understand; she didn't get the chance, either, because whatever those dark orbs were hiding soon vanished. "When the bar closes, I'm going back to my apartment. Before I do, though, I will be driving you home."

"Wait… what?" Hinata gasped, her eyes wide.

"The city is a rough place at this time of night," Sasuke said, his deadpan giving no indication of his previous statement being a joke. "I wouldn't want you to get into any trouble, Miss Hyuga, so I will be taking you home. Be ready in ten minutes." With that, he spun on his heel and strode to the other end of the bar, and as a stunned Hinata looked on, he went back to cleaning the counter and stowing glasses away.

Hinata looked back to her hand, and as her fingers closed, she could still feel his touch, and she realized with a small sigh that she wished his hand was still there. _I mean, he's _gorgeous_, of _course _I feel a little attracted to him_, she thought, her eyes caught on the way that when the light hit his hair just right, streaks of a deep blue shimmered from within the dark spikes. _But… this is so strange! I feel as though it might be more than that? I surely must be imagining things_.

Hinata was left alone with her thoughts for a few minutes, but as she screwed the cap back onto her water, she heard his voice behind her. "Ready?" When she turned, she was surprised to see that Sasuke was now wearing a leather jacket over his plain white shirt, the high collar of which was now sticking up from under his coat.

"So you're some sort of cool guy now?" she said, smiling shyly. Sasuke met her eyes, and after a moment, he smirked.

"Indeed." He then walked towards the door, his left hand in his pocket, and as he passed Hinata he threw his other arm around her shoulders. "I'm also a professional chair puller, as it so happens."

"I _knew _you remembered!" Hinata said, pointing up at him, and for the first time all night, he laughed. The sound fell gently across Hinata's ears, and she suddenly became very aware of how close they were. Though his arm was around her shoulders, it wasn't like when a scumbag tried to get her clothes off; it was almost as though Sasuke was shielding her, sensing that she wasn't comfortable in the still-crowded club. As they reached the door and stepped outside in sync, Hinata realized that even though he was practically a stranger, she felt at ease under his arm.

"So where's your c-car?" Hinata mumbled, her nervousness returning as her mind was overrun with a _wide _variety of thoughts.

"Don't have one," Sasuke said. Before Hinata could question him, she heard a _beep beep_ from around the corner, and when they rounded it, she gasped.

"A _motorcycle_?"

"How observant, Miss Hyuga." Sasuke pulled her along, and she noticed when she looked up at him that although he'd been quick to pull her close to him, he was steadfastly _refusing _to make eye contact with her now that she was so near. "Have you ever been on one?"

"No, I haven't," Hinata said softly as they reached Sasuke's bike, a low-slung black-and-chrome hog, with more cylinders on it than most cars. "Is it safe?"

"You'll be wearing my helmet," the black-haired young man said as he handed it to her, "and I've been riding since I was a kid. So yes, you'll be just fine, as long as you give me decent directions to your home."

"Umm…" Hinata thought for a moment as she clipped the chinstrap into place, the helmet a bit big, but comfortable and leaving most of her face uncovered. "Yeah, I think I can get us there!"

Sasuke nodded. "Good," he said, stepping off the curb and slinging a leg over the bike. "Let's get going, then. Hop on behind me, Miss Hyuga."

She did as he said, but as she settled in on the rear half of the leather seat, her purse stowed in one of the large compartments in the back, she said, "Please… call me Hinata."

"Okay… Hinata." He said it slowly, and her breath hitched in her throat at the way it flowed off of his tongue. He glanced over his shoulder, and when their eyes met, he smiled slightly. "You might wanna hold on." With little more warning than that, Sasuke started up his ride and took off at full-tilt. Hinata squealed as she wrapped her arms tightly around his lean waist, roaring into the night with her head resting on his back and her eyes closed.

* * *

"Well that certainly was… exciting," Hinata breathed, still dazed from the roller-coaster-esque ride she'd just been subjected to. Sasuke chuckled lightly as he helped remove his helmet from Hinata's head, and she flushed violently as she tried to pat down her hair. _It's probably all over the place now… wait, why do I care?_

"Quit complainin'," Sasuke grunted, "you're still alive, right?" Hinata giggled. "So this your apartment building?"

"Yeah," Hinata said softly, almost dejectedly. As she clutched her bag to her chest and led the way up the narrow steps to the second floor of the squat building, Hinata realized that she didn't want Sasuke to leave… his presence was so relaxing, and she felt as though she wanted him to stay with her for as long as he could.

Unfortunately, no matter how slowly she tried to walk, Hinata soon found herself standing in front of her apartment door, her keys in her hand and a deep sadness in her pale eyes. _So… that's it?_ she thought, glancing over to see that Sasuke seemed to be gazing intensely at her, his dark eyes betraying little. _I might not see him again… I might not see those eyes again_… When the black-haired man standing before her did naught but give a small nod, his full lips pressed in a thin line, Hinata sighed inwardly, turning and lining up the small, metal key that was about to bring this dream of hers to an end.

Suddenly, a hand wrapped around her wrist, and Hinata almost squeaked aloud at the sensation. Without a moment's hesitation, the strong hand spun her around, and before Hinata could so much as realize what was happening, Sasuke's lips met hers and she went faint, her train of thought derailing in the most incredible of ways.

When they broke apart, Hinata's cheeks went crimson, and her arms crossed in front of her, her slight frame shivering in the evening breeze. She was _refusing _to look at him, but after another moment's hesitation, the dazed young woman raised her eyes, and she gasped at what met her gaze.

Mere inches from her own, Sasuke's piercing orbs shone like twin beacons in the night, their sheer blackness seeking to lull her into their depths. His face was still of stone, but in his eyes Hinata could see what he was _truly _feeling: longing. Tenderness. _Want._

Hinata jumped slightly when she felt his hands suddenly move to her hips, and although several layers of clothing ran beneath his fingers, she felt as though his touch was burning her skin. He licked his lips, then said softly, his voice gravelly, "Would you… would you like to go inside?"

_Oh _God _yes._

* * *

Though Hinata's mind was whirling, she finally managed to latch on to a single thought: _how did I get to my bed? _After a few moments of concentration, the pale girl remembered a few flashes of the past several minutes: her back against her front door as he fumbled with the lock. His hands in her hair as they staggered down the hall. Her bag hitting the wall as she tossed it aside, suddenly unconcerned with anything but getting her arm free. _Holy shit_, she thought, color rushing to her skin, _this is really happening… wait, where'd he go?_

She heard a creak on the floor, and when Hinata turned her head, her eyes widened as they took in the sight of a shirtless Sasuke standing by the edge of her bed. Her gaze roamed up and down every inch of his lean, muscular frame, and she almost started to drool. _He's a fucking god_, Hinata thought, her eyes lost in the way his shoulders and arms rippled as he moved to the bed, his lower body between her legs and his chest held above hers.

"Hinata, I…" Her heart leaped at the way her name sounded on his lips. "I think you should know… I've never done anything like this. With _anyone_."

Suddenly embarrassed, Hinata brought her hands to her face as she said softly, "N-neither have I."

Sasuke smiled, and the sight made Hinata's legs grow limp. "So this is special for both of us, then. Good." Without another word, Sasuke lowered his head and brushed his lips against the crook of Hinata's neck. A gasp escaped her as he dropped to one elbow, allowing their lower bodies to meet and freeing his hand to run down the side of her body. He was still in jeans, and her leggings and frilly shirt were still in place, _all _of which suddenly seemed _deeply _wrong to a panting Hinata.

"Sa-Sasuke, I…" Hinata's voice trailed off as it was replaced by a quick intake of breath, her thoughts shattered by the sensation of Sasuke's hand sliding across her hip to brush against her crotch. Though she reflexively tried to close her legs, Sasuke lifted his head from her neck to meet her gaze, and something in his eyes allowed the shaking girl to relax. Hinata opened her legs further, and she was soon rewarded with his hand rubbing against her through the fabric.

Feeling a moan rising in her chest but _not _wanting to embarrass herself further, Hinata wrapped her arms around Sasuke's neck and pulled down, bringing his lips crashing against hers. She felt his lips buzz as he moaned into her mouth, and after a moment, he pulled her up slightly and detached his mouth from hers, allowing him to pull her shirt over her head.

"Damn it all," Sasuke breathed, his eyes wide, and Hinata giggled, teasingly crossing her arms over her chest. "I don't remember these from when we were kids," he said with a smirk as he ran his hands up her sides, brushed hers aside and gently cupped her breasts, the lace-bound softness filling his hands.

"You would've pulled my chair out from under me all the same," Hinata said quietly, her breath still ragged, and Sasuke laughed. He silenced her again with his lips, slipping his hands beneath her and undoing her bra.

As their passionate frenzy continued, Hinata and Sasuke soon found themselves beneath the covers, their clothing strewn across the pale-eyed girl's bedroom. Hinata looked up at Sasuke, and her nervousness suddenly returned with gusto. _Wait, shouldn't I be _thinking_ about this? I've never even been _touched_ by a guy before, and now… I'm giving my first time to someone I barely know?_

"What's wrong?" Sasuke's eyes darkened when Hinata hesitated. "If you're having second thoughts, we can stop. If you'd rather wait and establish some sort of romantic relationship before engaging in sex, I'd understand."

Hinata was silent for a moment, and then was overcome with giggles, making Sasuke raise an eyebrow. "_Engaging in sex_? You're so weird," she said, shaking her head. Swallowing her nervousness - made easier by her reflief at his interest in actually dating, regardless of what happened now - Hinata said softly, "It's okay, Sasuke… I want this."

Sasuke cocked his head inquisitively, taking a moment to determine her sincerity, then smiled. "Okay." Reaching to her bedside table, he grabbed the condom Hinata had placed there earlier and tore it open. "Like I said, I've never done this," he said as he rolled it on, "but what I _do_ know is that this is going to hurt."

"I _know_, you dummy," Hinata said, trying to sound stronger than she felt. Sasuke saw through it, though, and he gently cupped her cheek with his hand, his skin hot against hers.

"I… I think you're the prettiest girl I've ever met," Sasuke said, and for the first time all night, Hinata saw that his cheeks grew a bit pink. "I always… I've thought about you a lot, ever since we met as kids."

Hinata felt tears welling up in the corners of her eyes, making Sasuke panic and look down, fearing that he already managed to screw up. "And I've always thought that you were… a bully. A cute one, though," Hinata added shyly.

Sasuke shook his head with a small sigh, and Hinata laughed again before kissing him, trying to communicate all of the things she was feeling, and all of the things she was struggling to put into words. Little did she know that as their lips danced, Sasuke was trying to do the exact same thing.

The dark-haired young man took a moment to line himself up, brushing the head of his length against his partner's folds. He met her gaze, the tips of their noses touching as she nodded, and then in one powerful motion, Sasuke slid inside of her.

Hinata bit her lip, trying not to scream as pain tore through her body with alarming force. Sasuke held himself as still as he could manage, his eyes soft as he kissed the tears from Hinata's porcelain skin. They stayed that way for a few moments, his body motionless and her arms tightly wound around his neck.

Finally, as the pain subsided, Hinata nudged his cheek with the tip of her nose, and when their gazes met, she nodded. "Y-you should… you can try moving now."

Sasuke's motions were short and delicate at first, his hips moving gingerly as he tried to let her grow accustomed to his size. He was already feeling waves of pleasure from the way she squeezed him, but he was careful not to let those sensations cloud his judgment.

It only took a few moments of his ministrations before Hinata signaled that she was ready to continue, and as Sasuke sped up and lengthened his thrusts, she was _so_ glad that she hadn't decided to kick him out of her room earlier. The sound of their skin meeting with every stroke provided a steady rhythm to which Hinata found herself letting out small moans and gasps.

"Oh my… oh my God…" Hinata groaned, clinging to Sasuke as if drowning, her nails leaving trails down the sinuous muscles of his back. When Sasuke suddenly leaned down and began nibbling at her neck, Hinata's eyes rolled back in her head, her mind overcome by the sensations that buffeted her.

They went at it for longer than _either _of them expected before they finally reached their peaks, collapsing onto each other as their bodies spasmed in a shower of ecstasy. Sasuke slid out of her well-done-to womanhood, lying next to Hinata as she tried in vain to remember how talking usually worked.

"Th-that was…" she moaned, "amazing."

"Damn right it was," Sasuke said, making her look at him with a raised eyebrow. "What, did you expect me to leave my woman unsatisfied?"

"_Your woman_?" Hinata sighed, rolling over to face away from him. "Pig."

"Bully."

Hinata laughed, and she almost swore she heard a chuckle or two from Sasuke as well. They laid in her bed for a short while, a foot or so of empty space between them, before she looked over her shoulder and said quietly, "Sasuke?"

"Hm?"

"Can you…" She paused. "Can you stay here for the night?"

Silence answered her, but just as she felt her heart sink, Hinata felt his arm wind around her waist and pull her against his chest, making her giggle. _I need to stop twittering like a schoolgirl, _she thought, _but it won't be easy with him around_.

"I'm not going anywhere," Sasuke muttered, his face buried in her hair. "I promise."

Hinata smiled, her eyes slipping closed as she felt sleep's embrace loom closer. "Good night, Sasuke," she said, stifling a yawn.

"Good night, Miss Hyuga."

**End.**


End file.
